


Sterek Idea

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Series: Incomplete Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Incomplete, M/M, Mates, Mentions Torture, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, because they haven't even kissed, but like they didn't actually know they were mates, heck they weren't even dating, telling the sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: After being kidnapped and tortured for about 36 hours Stiles decides its time for him to get the bite.*fairly old idea, written before season 3 even came out so some of the lore learned in later seasons is changed... ie. what the eye colors mean*





	Sterek Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am very sorry there are no quotation marks I vaguely remember working on this... and going back through it to post here... well lets just say there was even less distinction between the various people talking...

Stiles had been kidnapped by crazy witch-hunters who have been torturing him off and on for a day and a half. Derek and Scott find him and tear the bad guys apart before Derek carefully pulls Stiles down from the rack he was tied to.

 

After a short silent battle of wills Derek carefully hoists Stiles into his arms to take him back home. After about 30 minutes of travel Stiles tells Derek he thinks he should get the bite but he's nervous. Derek unsure what to do with such a confession takes Stiles to Deaton's to be patched up and to get his opinion on the matter.

 

While there Deaton asks how long they had been mated for; which is never. Deaton looks confused asking personal questions about their relationship and how the pack treats Stiles.

 

Derek and Stiles confirm they have never had sex, in fact they have never even kissed, but yes the pack treats Stiles differently than the other humans they are close to. Deaton explains that the way Stiles is treated by the pack including Derek is that of an alphas mate otherwise he would have had no special treatment.

 

When he asks how long the others had treated Stiles different they say after a pause that it has been always like that for the 3 betas Derek made and with Scott he has always to some degree deferred to Stiles though not always listening to orders he has followed instructions and learned from him.

 

Deaton nods explaining that Stiles while only a human was Scotts Alpha and the others understood and recognized that on some level the fact that they were mostly allies of Derek's pack meant Stiles was seen on par with Derek and the fact that he stood up to Derek with little to no rebuke told them he was mate.

 

Stiles asks what would happen if he was turned now. Deaton shrugs saying there is little doubt he would survive the bite and that he would likely be an alpha or a blue eyed beta.

When asked what that means; Deaton explain the eye colors: gold is the lower rung everyday beta's only a bit stronger than omegas while blue eyed betas have the alpha potential they are upper tier betas who are just below alphas in power.

 

Like Derek had blue eyes. Stiles says receiving nods from both men.

 

Once turned the betas may try to throw their power at him but mostly as a test of his worthiness, especially Derek's three. Stiles nods looking to Derek asking his opinion. Derek nods his assent. Stiles is silent for a bit before speaking quietly. I would want to tell my dad... I don't want him to find out how Scotts mom had. Derek nods again slower this time.

 

Deaton asks when they plan on doing it as the full moon was still 2 weeks away so he would have the time to practice and since he had already gone through the same thing with Scott it may even be easier for him. Stiles thinks for a bit before deciding he would like to get the bite as soon as possible and then he would like to go home and sleep for a week.... with lowered lids he addresses Derek asking if he would stay with him.

 

It’s settled Deaton stands back as Derek transforms fully before Stiles. Stiles doesn't even flinch as the wolf stalks toward him readying to bite him, lifting his shirt to expose his side to the wolf and in moments its over with an hissed breath from Stiles at the pain from the bite.

 

Deaton seems somewhat impressed at his ability to remain completely calm and trusting in the face of a fully transformed Alpha. Derek shifts back checking the bite on Stiles side cautiously. With a grin spreading across his face Stiles can’t stop from commenting.

Ya know not as bad as I feared... but oh my god does it sting now. Stiles grimaces dancing around. Deaton comes forward to check the bite and finds that it looks fine he puts a bandage over it saying that when he changed it will be fine. They don't stay for much longer before they head off towards Derek's camaro since Stiles jeep was at his house still.

 

When they get there Stiles lets Derek help him inside where his dad is pacing around their small kitchen table looking through reports muttering. When he hears the door shut he looks up surprised which quickly turns to a tearful joy at seeing his son. I'm alright dad, I will be fine... there is something you need to do I know you called the station to look for me. call them again let them know I am fine tell them I fell in the woods and got injured but I was found and brought home.

 

His dad looks confused but he looks between his son and Derek Hale, he nods slowly. I want an explanation I know you’re lying and I- He is cut off by Stiles. You will get one just call the station first let them stop worrying and we are going to sit down for a nice long, overdue, talk.

 

We? He asks. You, me and Derek.

 

The sheriff does as asked, when he is done he sits down across from where Stiles is sitting with Derek. A myriad of emotions are coming through the look he directs at them curiosity the most prevalent. Stiles takes a deep breath and freezes before his eyes slowly slide shut and he leans into Derek's neck suddenly. What the hell Stiles? His dad says suddenly. Derek just grins stupidly. Understanding immediately that Stiles is already changing.

 

Stiles shakes his head pulling back suddenly. Oh wow ok I am going to have to do that again cause wow.

 

Stiles!

 

Oh right yea ok so wow how to start from the beginning I guess; ya know Kate burned down the Hale house.

 

Yes.

 

There was a reason they couldn't escape, there's a reason Derek's sister was murdered.

 

That was ruled an animal attack.

 

Yeah but it wasn’t ok well it was but not what you think... Then there’s Scott who no longer needs his inhaler and stuff. The recent strange murders and stuff.

 

You're rambling Stiles. Derek mutters.

 

Oops, ok the reason for all that stuff is that Werewolves are real, witches and other things that go bump in the night also real.

 

Really Stiles that’s what was so important? Stiles looks at Derek who sighs but sits up transforming partially. Holy mother of god!

 

As I said werewolves real... Oooo… deep sniff… you smell almost better like this. Derek snickers changing back. Awe uncool man.

 

Stiles? Oh right sorry dad yeah all those things that go bump in the night they are real and a lot of them keep showing up in Beacon Hills.... Allison’s family are hunters they specialize in killing werewolves.... they are supposed to only go after rouges and never children but about a year ago they started going against those rules... and 11 years ago with the Hale fire Kate trapped 11 innocent people in the house with mountain ash and burned them alive because she was evil.

 

What about you what happened?

 

Oh I was kidnapped by witch hunters because of my association with certain people they were torturing me until Derek and Scott saved me... I asked Derek for the bite finally.

 

So you’re a wolf?

 

yeah werewolf I helped Scott when he was bit the night you found Laura Hales legs. I had initially refused but I realized I need the added protection that comes from it and-

 

What about those hunter people?

 

Oh well they keep trying to kill me anyways by associating with Scott this just makes it harder for them.

 


End file.
